worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Earl Fischbach II
King Earl Fischbach II (729-798) was a Human man and the twenty-first King of Cartham, ruling from 741 until his death. He was the fourth son of King Geoffrey Fischbach I and his wife, Anne Beauchamp. Biography Early life Earl was born in 729 as the fourth son of King Geoffrey Fischbach I and his wife, Anne Beauchamp. His elder brothers all died young. In addition to his brothers, he had four sisters; Millicent, Seraphina, Dimia, and Anne. When his father died in 741, Earl was crowned King Earl II at the age of twelve. The Royal Council did not insist upon a regency for the young king. Conquest of Djannir Earl had long felt that the continued independence of Djannir represented unfinished business for the Royal Family of Cartham, and upon his ascension he vowed to rectify his ancestors' mistake. The Council objected to the young king's plans, however, reminding him that the Fischbachs had twice failed to conquer the desert. Earl's conquest of Djannir showed great promise as Earl went over and revised the mistakes made in the First Djanni War. Earl split his army into three for the invasion and personally led the army to Tulum. Learning from the mistakes made by his ancestors during the first war, Earl used goat paths located in the Badlands to avoid traps and ambushes, which the Djanni usually implemented to repel invaders. A second army marched on El-Umara. The third army was a naval assault along the Djanni coast. After several battles, the Aba and two score Djanni nobles bent the knee in the Domination of Djannir in 755, within a year of the invasion's beginning. Earl became the first Fischbach to conquer all of Djannir and unite the kingdoms for the first time, despite the loss of ten thousand men in taking the desert. Earl wrote ''The Conquest of Djannir'''' ''about his achievement. The book was known for its style and simplicity, but in it Earl exaggerated the numbers of his foes in order to make his conquest seem greater. Earl spent some time in Djannir to consolidate his conquest and eliminate rebels. An assassination attempt was made by the actions of his son, Prince Ulric, who threw himself in the path of a poisoned arrow meant for Earl. Leaving the head of House Derwent in charge of Djannir, Earl returned to Cartham City in 756, bringing fourteen Djanni nobles with him as hostages. Rebellion and death Although the Djanni nobility submitted to the Fischbachs, the Djanni smallfolk continued to resist. Earl's steward in Djannir, Lord Reganyld Derwent, attempted to stamp out rebellion, and forty or fifty thousand men are said to have died in the next forty years. A clever trap at Masera killed Reganyld and sparked a great uprising, however, leading Earl to return to Djannir in 797. Earl achieved many victories, and, thinking the Djanni were once again willing to submit, met the Djanni under a peace banner in 798. He was assassinated by the Djanni, however, with three knights of the Crownguard slain. Even so, Earl's conquest of Djannir remained intact for several years, as during the Great War, Cartham still claimed the fertile lands of the western Desert of Seven Sands, including Tulum, the Sun Ring, and Acrunis. Physical appearance Earl was handsome, being clean-shaven with long hair. Personality & traits A warrior and conqueror, Earl was charismatic and self-confident. He was also an elegant writer. Earl has been considered great by some but mad by others. He was idolized by a young Prince Liam Fischbach, who continued to view him as one of his heroes into adulthood. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royal Family of Cartham Category:Kings Category:Married Individuals Category:8th century births Category:8th century deaths